Change
by fayharuno
Summary: Change is inevitable. Sakura's feelings changed for Sasuke. Sasuke's feelings about Sakura changed. And now that Naruto and Sakura were already married, is it possible that Naruto's feelings will change too? SasuSakuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own what is not mine.**_

"I'm going to ask Sakura-chan to marry me."

Sasuke stiffened at the statement of his blond bestfriend. And even though they were both lying on the green grass of the rummaged training ground Naruto seemed to have noticed it.

Naruto sat down and looked at his bestfriend that for a moment seemed to be stunned. "Teme? Is there any problem?"

"Nothing." He lied.

-oOo-

It's been 2 years after the fourth ninja war. Everything seemed to be going back to normal. Well, it was getting better thanks to the leadership the new Hokage. The village seemed livelier and it was reaching its complete rebuilding in no time. But Uzumaki Naruto was not alone in the process. He had all of his precious friends around him to support in all the decisions that was needed to be made. And the fact that his precious team 7 was now reunited made everything seemed much lighter.

Sasuke became his personal adviser. Being the last of the Uchiha Clan, he had made his place in the council even though almost all the council members were in disagreement of this. Naruto wasn't brought down by the fact that he was alone in this matter. But as the months passed by, Sasuke successfully proved himself worthy of the position that he was given. There were some who still doubted Sasuke's loyalty but there were also some who've had a change of heart and began to welcome the Uchiha's presence in the council. Haruno Sakura, besides being the head Medic-nin along with Shizune, she was also the Hokage's personal medic-nin. The Hokage was her first and foremost priority. Naruto liked the times that Sakura's attention was only for him. It was all he ever wanted. Sakura, blossomed to be the most famous & respected medic-nin of the 5 great nations. And she also became, the Hokage's girlfriend.

Everything seemed to be falling into place for Naruto. His precious people were always beside him.

But he is still somewhat not contented. Something was still missing. His most precious one, Haruno Sakura, was still not his... well not officially yet. And he was going to do something about it.

-oOo-

Uchiha Sasuke never changed much. He's still his cold and a little bit anti-social. But he admitted to himself that he was starting to love what his life was turning out to be.

Everything seemed to be changing except his friends. After all he did in the past; he still didn't believe that he deserved these people, especially his teammates. After all, Naruto and Sakura also Hatake Kakashi, was his only reason to have stayed in Konoha. They were his remaining family. And he even thought of Sai as one of his family members but he will be damned to admit that out loud.

The only thing that has changed was Sakura… she didn't seem to take notice of him anymore. Well, she still does. After all, they spent almost every day together, with Naruto of course. After Naruto became Hokage he decided, well… all three of them decided that they would be living together in the Hokage residences near the Hokage Monument where Naruto's face is now carved. He agreed to this because of his blond bestfriend's claim that "It gets lonely in the big house, teme! Sakura-chan has already agreed in living there but she said that she wasn't going to if you weren't there." Sasuke shrugged at his statement and Sakura seemed to have noticed and she looked at Sasuke's eyes. "I will not be living in the same house **alone** with **this **pervert of a friend of ours."

"Hn."

Naruto patted his hand in his chest. "That hurt Sakura-chan."

Of course he wouldn't let Sakura live with Naruto alone. Even though he felt left out when Naruto and Sakura will be on their daily comical episodes that which leads to Naruto tickling Sakura to death or Naruto getting punched in the gut with a chakra enhanced Sakura punch.

It was evident that Sakura didn't seem to care that much for the boy anymore. She occasionally takes care of him and still converses with him. But it felt like she was growing more and more distant as time passes by. He longed for the times that Sakura was always clinging to him, trying everything for him to notice her. But now that **he** really notices her, she really didn't care anymore.

He adores Sakura's sweet smile from the distance because he knows that Naruto was already holding her heart. It will ruin their friendship if he even tried to make a move. And also because it will hurt his pride to be the one to go up to Sakura and tell her what he really feels. Sometimes he felt as if he wanted the old Sakura back. His fangirl. **His** Sakura. But he will never admit it. He wouldn't… even if he still can.

And that is why Sakura fell for Naruto more each day.

-oOo-

"Hey, forehead!" the blond seating at the table near the left window of the Gyudon Restaurant greeted Sakura.

"Nice to see you too, Ino **pig.**" Sakura grunted as she sat opposite of her blond bestfriend.

There were times when Sakura and Ino would share their lunch times together because as much as the pinkette loved her boys, she still needed that 'girlfriend' around to keep her sane and womanly.

"Woke up in the wrong side of bed ne, Sakura?" Ino smirked.

"Naruto." Sakura sighed while rubbing her temples.

"Oh really? So what did the knuckle head do this time? You seemed pissed." Ino leaned over the table to look at Sakura and give her the 'I'm-ready-to-listen' look. As Sakura opened her mouth to talk, the waiter came to their table with their two Gyudon Beef Bowl and a plate of Onigiri. Sakura looked at Ino who might have ordered their food beforehand. Sakura smiled at her blond friend. "Thanks." She said.

Ino smiled back at her with chopsticks in her hand. "No biggie." She waved her hand. "We order the same thing every time anyway and the Onigiri is my treat by the way. So are you gonna tell me or what?" she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, right." Sakura said after taking a bite of her onigiri. "It's really nothing. But it's a big deal for **me.** It's our anniversary today. And he left early without waking me" Sakura grunted while poking her Gyudon Beef Bowl with her chopsticks. "He just left a note saying that the elders of the council called out for an emergency meeting but he didn't even greeted me a happy anniversary! Can you believe that!?"

Her baby blue eyed friend sighed with content and leaned back at her seat. "That's what you get for dating a Hokage, Sakura."

Sakura sighed in agreement and went on to eat her very Gyudon that was now getting cold.

They had paid for their food and was about to leave when Konohamaru came running in the restaurant in search of a pink haired girl "Sakura-neechan!" He shouted gleefully. "A letter from Narut… Hokage-sama!" The boy gave a saluted while handing out a pink envelope to Sakura.

The two women chuckled at the cute sight of brown haired boy.

"What the…?" the pinkette gave the envelope a confused look as she was about to open it. "Seems pretty serious Sakura" Ino chuckled. "Look at Konohamaru! And besides, it's in a pink envelope!"

"Thanks Konohamaru." The pinkette said giving a sweet smile to the boy.

"Hai!" Konohamaru said as he marched out of the restaurant with a grin on his face.

Sakura opened the pink envelope and pulled out a small, rectangular paper and read it. She lifted her head and looked at Ino with a confused look and then she lowered her head to read it. She then smiled so wide her pearly whites were showing and her cheeks turned pink as her hair, her emerald orbs shined brightly. It looked like she was trying to constrict a squeal.

"What? What does it say **forehead!**" Ino was now really impatient to see what was written in the paper. The pinkette just gave the letter for her to read because of her lack of words.

'**Bought somethings for you. It's in your bed. Meet me at the third training ground at 8. Sasuke will pick you up at around 7:30. Happy anniversary. I love you.'**

**-Naruto'**

Ino squealed which gained her a stunned look from the other costumers in the restaurant. They both were embarrassed by the looks they got and lowered their heads. "I envy you, Haruno Sakura!" the blond whispered to Sakura. She then took the still, pink cheeked Sakura, by hand and pulled her out of the restaurant and into the streets. "We need to get you home, **now**!" she blurted.

And then suddenly the blond stopped as if something suddenly popped in her head. "Change of plans. You go home now; I need to talk to someone." Before Sakura could even open her mouth, her best friend was already gone, leaving her in the middle of the streets with her mouth wide open.

-oOo-

After some minutes, Sakura found herself at the Hokage Residence's front door. On her way here, her mind was crowded with thoughts of what will happen tonight or what Naruto's gifts for her are.

Her emerald eyes widened with happiness at the sight of the gifts before her.

A bright red, above the knee-length, strapless, sweetheart, sheath dress laid neatly in her bed. Besides it, was a silver box with a small gray ribbon as a décor. As she opened it her eyes widened more, if possible, at the sight of a rose gold anchor and infinity lariat, y necklace. The necklace symbolizes "forever anchored bestfriends". The necklace looked familiar for it was the necklace that she was meaning to buy but didn't because she thought it was too expensive even for a head medic-nin like her. She wasn't really into splurging a lot of money on things like that. The necklace definitely has to be a gift for her to have it. "Oh, Naruto. This is too much." She murmured to herself. She noticed a box on the other side of the bed. She opened it to find shiny black stilettos. The pinkette smirked. "Ino will be pissed to see this."

Just as the thought came to her mind she heard the door bell rang. "About time you pig."

"Sorry for the wait. I had to… um, talk to someone." Ino said. Then she lifted a big make-up kit and a black leather bag. "Make-up. To make you decent for tonight." she winked. Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino and took the leather bag and ushered the blond inside the house. And as Sakura expected Ino's eyes widened at the sight of the gifts that her bestfriend had received from her boyfriend. "This is annoying! How come Shikamaru never buys me these!" she shouted.

"It's because it's too troublesome." Sakura snickered.

The blond rolled her eyes at Sakura. "Let's get to work. It's getting late already."

-oOo-

The pinkette looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips curved to a smile as she felt contented on the way she looked. She was more than contented. She loved the way she looked. She wasn't covered up with cosmetic products but she had enough to hide the minimal skin imperfections she had. Her skin didn't look pale thanks to the colors that her blond friend had applied in her skin.

Her pink hair was cupped up in a braided bun and her bangs were all fixed at the right side of her face. The red dress, in her surprise, flattered the slim curves of her body and the necklace glistened at her white skin. She looked expensive. And she loved it.

Catching a glimpse of baby blue eyes satisfyingly checking her out as if looking at work of art, she faced Ino with a sweet smile on her face. "Thank you… pig." she teased "You're welcome, forehead." And both of them burst into laughter.

Just then the doorbell rang and both of theme looked at the wall clock above Sakura's study table. "On time, as always." Sakura said. Ino gave a agreeing shrug.

As she stepped out of the door way, the man before her, stiffened and his onyx orbs widened at the sight of her. She felt embarrassed by the way the dazzling man in his black suit looked at her. She was thankful of the pink blush-on make-up she was wearing that covered up the 'natural' blush that was forming at the apples of her cheeks.

The silence was beginning to annoy the blond that was also in the picture. "Careful Sasuke, she might melt. She still has a date with **Naruto.**" The statement snapped the two awake from their dazes.

Sasuke shot sights to the girl behind the pinkette. "Hn. There's a carriage there, Sakura. Naruto awaits."

"Oh… right." Sakura spun around to look at her bestfriend.

Ino smiled at her warmly "Don't worry about me, baka. I know my place." Sakura gave her a confused look. "Um, nothing." Ino immediately blurted out.

Just when Sakura was about to investigate on her bestfriend Sasuke took her by the hand and pulled her towards the horse drawn carriage, leaving Ino behind. Black orbs met baby blue ones. As they both reached the horse drawn carriage he looked with awe at the floral decorated carriage. "Naruto out did himself." She murmured.

Sasuke flawlessly assisted her precious load into the carriage, not letting go of her soft hand. "Thanks." The pinkette spoke then released her hand from him. He felt like reaching back to her hand but he kept his emotions in check and pushed himself upward inside the carriage.

The trip to their destination was full of deafening silence.

-oOo-

"Does everybody know their places!?" Naruto shouted for the nth time.

"Calm down Naruto! You've been asking that question for a hundredth time now! You're supposedly the Hokage and you're **afraid** of a wedding proposal?!" Kiba growled at the sight of Rokudaime pacing back and forth, checking everything that for the, as he said, hundredth time.

Naruto shot a look at the Inuzuka and he sighed as if he hasn't sighed for a long time "I just want everything to be perfect. Darn it!" he was rubbing his temples right now.

He felt a slight pressure in his right shoulder, he looked over and it was her girlfriend's sensei and his closest to a mother "And it will be if you calm down." She smiled at Naruto but the twitching in her right eyebrow didn't hide the fact that she was starting to be irritated by the pacing Naruto.

Just about when Naruto was having the strength to relax, Tenten came running into everybody, "They're coming!"

Naruto stiffened at what he heard and Tsunade felt it. She sighed and calmly shouted "Ok, everyone to their places! Do your best to hide that chakra of yours." She looked at the stiff Naruto infront of her as she said "Good luck Naruto" and she banished

Naruto didn't have the strength to reply to the last words of the former godaime. All he saw now was the coming of the horse drawn carriage. Every step the horse took, his heart beat grew faster and faster until the carriage was brought to a halt. And he held his breath as his bestfriend came down from the carriage. "Sasuke…" he was cut off as Sasuke reached his hand to a hold a flawless porcelain one coming out of the carriage.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as a gorgeous pink haired girl came out. Connecting his arms to Sakura, Sasuke looked at his blond bestfriend. "Dobe. You look pale." He smirked. "Close your mouth."

Sakura chuckled at the sight of her boyfriend. Naruto then was brought back to reality and shook his head. He ran toward Sakura and studied her. Sakura's grip on Sasuke tightened and she felt the heat forming around her cheeks again.

"**Wow** Sakura-chan! Wow… I just can't… You look beautiful… gorgeous… no, um, like a **goddess!**" the blond said chuckled nervously.

"Get a grip, dobe." Sasuke hissed. "Teme!" Naruto answered.

"Behave **boys**." Sakura said with authority in her voice.

Then Sasuke, unwillingly, took Sakura's hand and gave it to Naruto who has still had his eye on Sakura.

Naruto held Sakura's soft, porcelain hand and leaned over to kiss her hand. She stiffened.

"I'll be going now." Sasuke said and he went off not expecting any reply.

-oOo-

The training ground didn't even look like one. It seemed it had under-gone an extreme make over.

The soil was clean and not even a small debris can be seen anywhere. There was a man made pathway of roses that lead to a romantic table setting for two at the middle of the training ground. The surrounding was showered with different colors and types of flowers, Sakura smirked at the thought that the Yamanaka's were responsible for this setting. The trees were decorated with ribbons and orchids. There were also musicians on the far right side of the table.

As they were walking down the rose petal path, Sakura's grip on his boyfriend's arm tightened.

Naruto looked at Sakura and grinned. "Do you like it Sakura-chan?"

"I do, Naruto. You outdid yourself." She said smiling at Naruto.

"Nothing less for my Sakura-chan." The blond smiling.

Sakura tiptoed a little, reaching over Naruto as she placed her warm lips on his cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered. Naruto stiffened for a while to register what he had just received and he laughed sheepishly and his cheeks became red.

The dinner went perfectly. There were still some clumsy moments in Naruto's part but the pinkette didn't mind, it actually made her feel more comfortable. The night was becoming more beautiful as time passed by. This was truly, by far, the best date that the couple had. Their eyes were both bright and their smiles were full of love. The sweet music and the soft sound of the water streaming down the nearby stream added to the romantic ambiance.

"Why the third training ground ne, hokage-sama?" the pinkette teased while nursing her vegetables with her fork.

Naruto shot a look at Sakura "Mou, Sakura-chan, I told you not to call me that. It makes me feel distant to you. Like I'm not your boyfriend." he frowned. Sakura looked Naruto in the eyes and smiled. He did too. "And about your question; I choose this place because first, it's spacious. And secondly, this is where I fell inlove with you for the second time." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura's pink brows furrowed in confusion "Ne, when was the first time?"

He looked at Sakura in the eyes "It was when…" His cerulean eyes deep with sincerity "I first saw you." Her eyes widened with her cheeks became flushed. Then he flashed a smile at her. Those annoying smile, she thought, those smile that could easily drown her with love. Those smile that always assured her that tomorrow will be beautiful.

The perfect night went on to their eating and their conversations.

As the pinkette thought it was impossible that this night can be more perfect, Sasuke came walking out of nowhere holding a plate that had a black square box at the center of it. "Is that brownies, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura teased but the two boys before her didn't flinch.

Then Naruto stood up and took the box from the plate and went beside the pinkette who was starting to look confused.

"Sakura-chan…" he said as he knelt down infront of her.

As the pinkette opened her mouth to question the blond, people came running out of the woods and they started forming a line behind Naruto. The faces were familiar. All the precious people of their lives were there. Their friends, all of their sensei, all of them! She caught glimpse of raven hair and saw Sasuke too.

Naruto swallowed hard as if trying to remove something that was stopping his voice to go out of his throat. And finally after long silent minutes, he spoke.

"Sakura-chan, will you marry me 'dattebayo?"

Emerald eyes grew wide and the spectators that have formed a line shouted in chorus "Marry him, Sakura-chan!" making the pinkette jump a little in the cheer.

Sakura, for what seemed like forever, froze. She felt like all the blood in her system came running to her cheeks. Her heart was beating fast she could almost hear the sound of it. Jade eyes were looking at everyone. They were smiling at her. Anxious eyes awaiting her answer.

Then she looked down, she saw her best buddy, her best friend, his forever confidant, her hero, **her** Naruto, with moist cerulean eyes and a visible shaking body, kneeling infront of her, with a ring in his hands. It was almost surreal.

With tears travelling from her moist emerald eyes to her cheeks, she finally managed to answer "Yes! Yes! Ofcourse I will!"

And there was a sudden roar of cheers from the spectators. And Naruto strated breathing again; it was as if he was holding his breath, waiting for Sakura's reply.

Then, Naruto, with tears streaming down his cheeks and shaking hands, managed to slid the round halo diamond engagement ring unto Sakura's equally shaking fingers. The still shaky spiky haired man stood up and they looked each other in the eyes. Naruto then, leaned closer to give his fiancé a long, warm, kiss on her lips that melted the pinkettes body. Luckily Naruto slid his left hand on Sakura's now melting body.

Everyone shouted with joy as they ran towards the newly engaged couple. There were tears shed especially on the part of the ladies.

Tonight was, by far, the best night of Naruto's life. Friends crowded to congratulate him. He was still a little shaky at the sides but he still had the widest smile than everyone who was there.

His smile grew wider as he caught sight of **his **Sakura-chan, happily showing off her engagement ring.

He loved her porcelain skin, the way the blush on her cheeks shows so much because her skin was flawlessly white. Those pink soft lips curving into a soft smile. Those soft pink hairs brushing along her face so flawlessly. Those gorgeous shinning emerald eyes covered by those long eyelashes.

Oh how he loved her.

Oh how he too, loved her.

Oh how they loved her.

Oh how Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, from afar, loved her.

**A/N: Hello there. :) This is my first ever story. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own what is not mine.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sasuke-kun."

"Ino."

The blond looked down to the raven haired boy that laid beneath the big oak tree "I think… Naruto is going to ask Sakura to marry him."

"Hn."

"Aren't you gonna do **anything** about it?"

"No." He shrugged.

Ino frowned "I thought you love Sakura?"

"**I do**. That's why I'm not going to do anything about it."

**-oOo-**

It took only 2 months to prepare the 'wedding of the century' thanks to Yamanaka Ino, the event planner and the maid of honor of the rosette that was going to be wed.

Sakura and Naruto had already admitted to theirselves that the planning of the wedding will take hundreds of years without the help of Ino. The rosette was always busy at the hospital, as usual, and she cannot take a long leave because of the fact that there has been a shortage of medic-nins after the war. And Naruto, being the Rokudaime, really didn't have that much of a spare time to plan his upcoming wedding. So they left everything to the blond who was known to be the best event planner of Konoha.

The couple clearly stated that they would love a simple wedding. But Ino and Tsunade, the surrogate mother of the bride and groom, insisted that they cannot have that because Naruto wasn't just anybody anymore. He was the Hokage for crying out loud.

"There will be a political dilemma if you won't invite all the Kages, Naruto." The former godaime said "And don't forget the Daimyo."

"And!" Ino cutted immediately "The people will think you're such a cheapskate for not having a grand wedding yah know."

And so, they gave up on the thought of a simple, intimate wedding.

**-oOo-**

A day before her wedding, Sakura woke up early to check on how her wedding preparations were doing. All the important guests had already arrived yesterday and everyone who had a part on the preparations are now either exasperated or already sighing with relief that they are done on their part of the arrangement.

She first went to the only church that Konohagakure had.

It was her parent's dream for her to have a church wedding, and that dream became hers too. It still saddens her that they were not alive to see her walk down the aisle. They weren't going to see how beautifully Ino decorated the church. They wouldn't see the creamy white carpet, with beautifully printed initials of her and her groom's name, which lay from the church door to the end of the aisle that was going to be filled with scattered cherry blossoms tomorrow. They weren't going to see the bouquet of white roses and pink fabric coming down them that were in every pew. The vintage church chandelier. They wouldn't see the hundreds of pale pink flowers that were beautifully arranged in each of the church's door posts.

But what hurts the most is that, no one was going to walk her down the aisle.

As she was lost in her thought, tears were threatening to fall down her jades and her nose were starting to turn red, she felt a slight pressure on her left arm.

Before she turned to look at the owner of the hand, she wiped the single drop of tear that escaped her eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she had a confused look on her face.

His face, as usual, didn't paint too much emotion but you can see in his eyes that there was a glimpse of worry in there. "Are you, ok?"

The rosette smiled "Yes. I am. Um, why are you here?"

He realized that his hand was still on Sakura's shoulder and he removed them immediately "Naruto asked me to accompany you. He needs to attend to the Kages."

"Oh… Ok." She frowned a little bit but then looked at the man that was infront of her and smiled "Let's go."

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Hn."

After checking all the details in the church, Sakura decided that they should go to the great hall where the wedding reception will take place.

They found Ino yelling at some poor employees all over the place and people everyone just looked exasperated. The blonde didn't even sense the presence of the pinkette and the raven haired boy that accompanies her.

"Being bossy ne, Ino?" Sakura teased

"Finally the bride and the gr- oh." The blond was cut off at the sight Sasuke "Is there any change of plans? Is Sasuke the groom now?"

Jade eyes widened "**Pig!**" the rosette growled and there was a faint flush that is starting to form on her cheeks.

The blond saw the flushing of the rosette's cheeks and teased her a bit more. "I thought you were through being the fan girl, huh? Or was it Sasuke that asked you to marry him."

Sasuke flinched at the blond's statement. He was about to open his mouth to say something but he didn't. Instead, he looked at the pink haired girl besides him saw that her cheeks were turning as the same color of her hair. The end of his lips twitched at what he saw.

The rosette shook her head and straightened herself "You know if you weren't the one planning my wedding, I will totally smack you right now."

"I know." Ino stuck her tongue out and giggled "Ok, ok. I'm done. Let's get to business."

Ino showed the two of them around the great hall while she kept on talking about everything that was needed to be finished and how she had less frustration about planning her own wedding with Shikamaru.

The great hall was also, as expected, beautifully decorated. The sky blue ceilings had these **elegant** crystal garlands. The tall windows were draped with beautiful golden curtains. The round tables were covered with white cloth and bright, eclectic mix of flowers in different types were scattered all over the table. They were surrounded with chairs that were also covered with white cloth and each of them had big pink ribbons at their backs.

The table's center piece was a pink and white floral arrangement in a tall crystal vase on a round mirror. "The eating utensils will be placed by the waiters tomorrow during the wedding." Ino explained.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke's eye was also examining the hall and everything in it but his face weren't showing that much emotion, as usual, "Ne, Sasuke? What do you think?"

Sasuke shrugged "Too much flowers."

"Shut up. This is what the bride wanted." Ino rolled her eyes.

"More like, what the maid-of-honor **wanted**." The rosette teased, gaining her death looks from her bestfriend.

**-oOo-**

Later that day, when Sakura was done checking everything she bid farewell to Ino who had strict orders for her to have a 'beauty rest.'

Sasuke offered her a walk home which she gladly accepted.

Sakura decided to sleep at the Haruno residences a day before her wedding. It was a tradition to not be with the groom a night before the wedding and it will also be spacious for the preparations she has to do tomorrow.

There was deafening silence on their walk home, nothing that surprised the rosette. Although Sakura kept thinking of what they could talk about, she never said a word to him. She kept thinking of how their conversation will go and it always ended up on Sasuke answering her every question with a one-word only.

"Is anything bothering you?"

Sakura paused for a while and registered what she heard "Sasuke-kun, was that you?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at her.

"The one who, spoke?" she said, searching around as if she felt an ambush was about to happen and then she laughed.

Sasuke hissed "Annoying."

And he continued walking leaving the giggling rosette behind.

She caught up with the raven haired man and they started walking again together

"Thank you, Sasuke. I know it was annoying for you. Being stuck with me all day."

"It wasn't. I liked it." He answered not even looking at the lady besides him

"What? Being stuck with me?"

Sasuke didn't expect that coming from the rosette, he froze and his eyes widened. Fortunately for him, they were already infront of the Haruno residences so his reaction wasn't seen much.

Sakura hopped to their steps and opened the gates. She spinned around to look at Sasuke who was still frozen but his face was now calm. "Do you wanna eat dinner here? Or have tea or something?"

"No. I can't. I have to go to Naruto now." He said cooly

"Oh, right. And, Sasuke-kun," Sakura walked forward, getting closer to Sasuke

His heart suddenly started beating hysterically but his face didn't show any sign of it.

And then pink, warm, soft lips touched his cheeks and his onyx eyes widened.

"Thank you so much. For everything."

Then she went inside, leaving the wide eyed, frozen Uchiha outside her gates.

**-oOo-**

The long awaited day has finally come, the wedding of the Rokudaime to his beloved pink-haired woman.

Naruto didn't really have sweetdreams the night before; dark circles below his eyes were visible. He was so nervous that he tossed and turned trying to find comfort but he couldn't. He kept thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. He barged into Sasuke's room that immediately (and literally) kicked him out.

And now, as he was standing in the altar besides her forever beloved Sakura, all his worries seemed to have left him.

Her pink hair was in a loose bun and her bangs were curly on one side of her face. A beautiful hair piece with white flowers and green pearls was placed just above her bun and showed all of its glory. Sakura was wearing an earpiece on her left ear that looked like vines of white roses.

Her gown was a lace mermaid wedding gown with sleeves and sweetheart neckline with a deep V back. Naruto knows exactly what the gown was because he was there when Sakura went to the bridal boutique to look for her gown and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Sakura come out of the fitting room.

Everything was perfect, Naruto thought. He couldn't even be happier.

"You may now kiss the brid-" the priest was cut off by Naruto who swept Sakura off her feet and kissed her then suddenly all the people broke into a loud cheer.

Sakura was brought back down and he pinched Naruto in the cheeks. "Idiot." Naruto rubbed his blushing cheeks and chuckled "_Your_ idiot" he winked at Sakura.

"Mine." Sakura answered in agreement.

After taking some, er, hundreds of photos, they proceeded to the Konoha's great hall for the much awaited reception.

**-oOo-**

The whole village was in celebration the whole day after the wedding.

There were decorative banners all over the village and there were signs that say "Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Uzumaki" everywhere. And the whole evening was filled with non-stop fireworks.

Everyone in the village was happy to see their beloved hero be wed to his forever love and it was definitely an event worth celebrating.

In the great hall, everything was also going smoothly.

It's nice that it looked like it was a great gathering of all friends and loved ones. But on the other hand, it also looked like official business for the Rokudaime.

Naruto, along with Sakura, went around and about to greet the guests. They went to every single table but ofcourse, they have to stop longer than necessary on some particular tables because Naruto has to have a long conversation about the Konoha's stock market on his wedding day.

Though it was a good thing that Sakura changed into a sweetheart cut, strapless white high low dress that had beautiful scattered pink details that looked like cherry blossoms from top to bottom, she was still easily irritated by the fact that she really can't enjoy her own wedding reception.

And as if reading the expression on the rosette's face, Naruto took her by the hand and they went to the bride and groom's seats.

Naruto stretched out his arms in the air for relief "That was tiring. Wasn't it, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at the blond and smiled "Perks of dating the Rokudaime, Ino says."

"Of _marrying_ the Rokudaime." The blond corrected and winked at her.

The waiters came and placed their food infront of them and they both started digging in. They didn't mind anyone else while they were eating. They were having fun talking to each other and Sakura seemed to have this glow in her face as she smiles to the equally glowing Naruto. It seems like they were, yet again, just in a date.

They were the picture of perfection.

Until the master of ceremonies called out to them for the bride and groom's first dance.

"Hokage-sama?" it seems like the two didn't hear their names being called out

Naruto innocently looked at everyone who was looking at the two of them. "Excuse me? What?"

And everyone started to laugh.

"Seems like hokage-sama has been in daze looking at the beautiful Mrs. Uzumaki." the master of ceremonies wittingly announced "We're going to have the bride and groom's first dance, hokage-sama."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and he sheepishly chuckeld "Oh, right." He then stood up and fixed his tuxedo. He reached out his gloved hand to the beautiful Mrs. Uzumaki "Ne, Sakura-chan. May I have this dance?"

Sakura gave out a blush and placed her lace gloved hand to Naruto's "It will be a pleasure, Mr. Uzumaki."

As if hearing the conversation of the two, the crowd started to sigh lovingly at them. And they applauded as they started walking in the center of the dance floor.

"I don't remember how to do this Naruto." Sakura whispered.

Naruto faced Sakura and he placed her left hand unto his shoulder and he placed his right hand gently unto her waist. And then he held out their remaining intertwining hands.

Then the music started playing.

Naruto's cerulean eyes were deep within the jades of Sakura's. He never left her gaze as they swung around the dance floor to the sweet music. They were smiling at each other, not minding that they had an audience. Then Naruto twirled Sakura and she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again as she felt Naruto's warm hands was once again, on her waist.

Naruto placed his forehead unto Sakura and their eyes were still not leaving each other.

And then Sakura, unknowingly, placed her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto placed both of his hands in her waist. They closed their eyes as they still gently moved around.

They were so inlove with what was happening they didn't notice that there were already couples who had joined them in the dance floor.

They both closed their eyes as they swayed to the music.

"I love you, Sakura-chan." The blond whispered sweetly to the rosette

"I love you too Nar-" Sakura was cut off as an anbu appeared besides them. No one noticed the arrival of the anbu besides the two of them.

"Hokage-sama. The Daimyo is asking for your company right now."

Naruto, still holding Sakura in his arms, furrowed his eyebrows in irritation.

"I'm in the middle of dancing with my wife, darn it." He blurted out

Sakura frowned at what was happening but she gently pushed herself away from Naruto and she fixed his red necktie. She then lifted her head and smiled "Go on, hokage-sama."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto frowned at the fake smile Sakura was making. "Go on, i'll see you later on our trip to our honeymoon."

He knew that there was no point in debating so he sighed in defeat. He still managed to give the sincerest smile he could to Sakura "Ofcourse, I won't be gone too long. Wait for me, okay?"

"Okay."

Then the blond leaned over to kiss Sakura's forehead and went on his way.

The newly married Mrs. Uzumaki was left alone in the center of the dance floor among many people. She felt a slight ache in her heart and gripped her chest. _"Perks of marrying the Rokudaime." _she thought to herself. She sighed heavily as if doing it will remove the ache in her heart.

She straightened herself and thought that she will just return to her seat and maybe just eat to her heart's content.

As she stepped forward someone grabbed her hand and spun her on her heels. She let out a low squeal of surprise as she bumped on the chest of the one who grabbed her hand.

She lifted her head to see a smirking Sasuke.

Sasuke slipped his hand unto Sakura's waist and started swaying her to the music.

"What the hell, Sasuke? I almost tripped." The rosette's cheeks were pink

Sasuke smirked "But you didn't."

Sakura lowered her head and frowned "Did Naruto…?"

"Yes. He said to keep you company."

"I'm so sorry."

Raven eyebrows furrowed "Annoying."

Sakura shot a look at her partner "What did you say?!"

Sasuke looked deeply in her jade orbs "You always talk as if it's a bad thing that I get to be stuck with you."

Sakura lowered her head again. "Isn't it? Sasuke-_kun._" She smiled sadly on the last word she uttered as if saying it brought back sad memories.

"It's not Sakura. It's a **gift**."

Jade eyes widened in surprise. Never had she thought that she would be hearing that from Sasuke.

Not **now.**

"Every single moment that can be spared for _me_." He continued, eyes not leaving Sakura's face

Sakura froze.

The music stopped and everyone was returning to their seats. The two of them didn't separate. They were standing still in the middle of the dance floor.

Unsure what to say, Sakura lifted her head slowly to meet dark eyes looking at her softly.

"Sas-"

"Sakura-chan!" a blond haired man in his white tuxedo came running towards them

The rosette slightly jumped in surprise and looked at Naruto "Na-Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke immediately let go of the rosette and Naruto took her hand "I'm sorry I took so long. C'mon. The Daimyo needs to talk to us."

Naruto started pulling Sakura and she followed.

As she was being dragged by Naruto she can hear him saying something about the Daimyo, but she can't understand what he was saying because she was still in her daze.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Sasuke was still there, in the exact same spot.

Looking at **her**.

Smiling sadly.

_**What the hell Sasuke?!**_

**A/N: Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own what is not mine.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Haruno Sakura has inherited many good traits from Tsunade that is not only her sensei, but also, her beloved surrogate mother.

One of it is having a short temper.

A very, very short temper.

"What?! Can you…" her fists tightened "…repeat that, Daimyo-sama?!"

Naruto could sense the dark aura radiating from his wife and cold sweats started to come out of his forehead. "Ne, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura shot a look at her husband who stepped back and raised his hands in surrender.

The Daimyo cleared his throat "as I said, I would like you to be my personal doctor. And…"

"I will not leave immediately tomorrow for you to have a chance to look at my records and if necessary, you can run tes-"

"Daimyo-sama. Our trip for our honeymoon is tomorrow and I can't… " the vein in Sakura's head was visibly twitching

"You can have it another time." The Daimyo interrupted knowing where the conversation will lead to.

The rosette would really love to grab the huge fan above the Daimyo's head where the symbol of the fire country was inscribed and just toss him to the walls of Konoha.

But she knows she wasn't allowed to do that.

If there was a point beyond pissed, Sakura was there. "Dai-"

Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"What the hell, Naruto!?"

The blond placed both of his hands unto the rosette's shoulders and looked her into her eyes.

"Sakura-chan. Please. He's the Daimyo. Rejecting him will cause serious issues. I badly want to go on the vacation with you believe me, but…" he sighed "I know very well that complying to his wishes is the right thing to do."

The rosette's jade eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

This was the first time that she had heard Naruto speak in such a mature manner.

It was almost. _Un_-Naruto like.

But eventually, she agreed with him.

**-oOo-**

He could still smell his wife's scent lingering across his room.

No, nothing happened. They just jumped and cuddled in his bed.

But that was all he ever wanted. Well, right now, atleast.

He went down and heard nothing. It was especially quiet today maybe because he woke up so late today.

Well, there wasn't any reason for him to wake up early today.

As he sat on the couch, light from the window pane started blinding him. He shielded his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Hokage-sama, where will you eat your breakfast?" Ayame, their housekeeper, came out of the kitchen

"Oh, right. Breakfast. Did Sakura-chan eat hers?" the blond asked still shielding his eyes and not looking at Ayame.

"She only ate some fruits."

Naruto then stood up and stretched his arms "Right! Sakura-chan needs ramen!"

**-oOo-**

Sakura never thought that she would be working on medical scrolls on her first day being the wife of the Rokudaime, or being Mrs. Uzumaki.

Her pinks eyebrows were furrowed as she checks all the medical records of the _stupid_ Daimyo. It seems like he was really planning on making Sakura his personal doctor because he brought with him all his records on his way to Konoha.

And he just had to give them all to her, a day after her wedding.

_Knock knock_

Sakura groaned.

_Knock knock_

If whoever was knocking on the door knew Sakura, they should've known that when she groans she doesn't want to be disturbed.

She continued writing down again as the knocking stopped. She thought she was again in peace then her door busted open.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

And her pencil snapped… along with her.

Thick brown book hit blond hair.

**-oOo-**

Naruto rubbed his aching head as he walked out of the hospital. "Fiesty woman." He chuckled and then he sighed realizing that he was one of the causes of the rosette's distress "Well I guess i'll be eating alone then."

Just then, the blond caught sight of a woman struggling to walk because she was juggling loads of paper bags.

He immediately ran to the damsel in distress and started to take some paper bags away from her.

"T-thank you so much. I'm sor-Oh! Naruto-kun!" the damsel's pale eyes widened and her cheeks went scarlet.

"Hinata!" the blond was surprised to see the Hyūga heiress "What are you doing here? More importantly what are you doing carrying all this stuff?"

Her cheeks were still scarlet and her eyes doesn't seem to be making eye contact with the blond "Um-I.. I'm-I'm sorry. It's Hanabi's birthday. I want to make something, um, special for her."

Naruto grinned "Silly Hinata, you don't have to be sorry! C'mon, i'll walk you home."

Naruto started to walk to the direction of the Hyūga's mansion.

"W-wait! Naruto-kun!"

**-oOo-**

"Here we are!" The blond shouted as they reached the entrance of the Hyūga manor.

Some of the housekeepers came and bowed before Naruto he nodded back and sheepishly smiled at them.

"Is Hanabi here already?"

The maids turn to Hinata and meekly answered "Not yet, princess. But she will be here soon." They bowed again to Naruto and Hinata then they proceeded inside.

Hinata turned to Naruto who was smiling back at her. This caused her to blush "Um. Th-thank you Naruto-kun. Would you like to stay for supper?"

"I'm sorry. I would love to, but I can't" Naruto answered while rubbing the back of his head

"Eeeeeh! Is that!? Hokage-sama!" both of them were surprised as they saw Hanabi running to them.

"Onee-chan! Is he your special gift to me?" Hanabi's pale eyes were obviously filled with joy. After the war, Naruto became very famous with the girls in the village. Many swoon at the sight of Naruto. Some, even try to jump on him and hug him to death. And it seems like, Hanabi is one of them.

Hinata immediately waved both of her hands infront of Hanabi to stop her from getting closer to Naruto "N-no Hanabi-chan!" she placed both her hands on Hanabi's shoulder. Hanabi's eyes didn't seem to go away from Naruto "He's not my special gift. He's not a gift!" Hinata's face was now a deep shade of scarlet.

Hanabi puffed her cheeks "I want to be married to Naruto! It's my birthday!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sheepishly laughed "I'm already married to Sakura-chan."

"We were at his wedding Hanabi-chan." Hinata said to support Naruto

The young Hyūga frowned "Well, can you please stay for dinner please?"

Hinata frowned as she saw that Hanabi was really disappointed. Hinata worked very hard to gain Hanabi's love because of all that has happened inside their clan. Everytime Hanabi would be hurt or sad or, in this case, disappointed, Hinata would always be greatly affected "Hanabi-chan, Naruto ca-"

"Oi! Wait!" Naruto shouted and went towards the Hyūga sisters "Okay. I will stay for dinner."

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and flashed his wide smile

"Dinner?"

"H-hai!"

**-oOo-**

As they finished dinner Naruto bid farewell to the Hyūga's and Hinata accompanied him on his way out of the manor.

It was already late and it was dark outside. Naruto was whistling as they were walking.

As they reached the entrance of the manor, Hinata spoke.

Hinata swept loose strands of hair to the back of her ear "Naruto-kun. Thank you so much for coming for Hanabi-chan's birthday. She was really happy. And i'm also sorry that you had to be kept away from whatever you have to do today."

Naruto placed both of his hands to the back of his head "I really have nothing to do today. Sakura-chan's busy with the Daimyo's medical records and I'm on leave because we're supposed to be in our honeymoon today." The blond frowned as he remembered that he was one of the reason why Sakura was working after her own wedding. "Well! Thank you for today Hinata! I had fun!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto "Good bye."

"Good bye Hinata."

**-oOo-**

There were some random nights when Sasuke gets to be alone with Sakura in the Hokage Manor.

But tonight was one of the nights he wishes he wasn't with Sakura.

Sasuke could sense the dark aura emanating from the pink-haired girl seating on the couch across him.

Her body was covered with dark aura and her hair seems to be floating. He doesn't know if he was just hearing things or Sakura was really murmuring "kill".

_Very smooth dobe. _Sasuke thought.

The door bell rang and Ayame, their housekeeper, ran to get the door. She seemed tensed knowing that Sakura might switch to kill mode when she sees blond hair poking from the door.

Naruto came to walking in their doorstep and removed his sandals "Thank you Ayame, is Sasuke and Sakura home?"

"H-hai, hokage-sama… Sakura-chan is um.."

Ayame froze with terror as she sensed dark aura behind her, she nervously turned her head to see the image of a horrific Sakura.

"Narutoooo" her voice was cranky and her hair was floating along with the dark aura that was covering her whole body

Naruto shakingly lifted both of his hands to surrender "Oi, oi, Sakura-chan."

"SHANNARO!"

**-oOo-**

Sasuke woke up late in the evening and decided he needed a drink.

He gulped a glass of cold water from the fridge and as the water reached his throat a cold hand touched his foot and water explode out his mouth.

"Heh. I scared you." Naruto was laying on the floor, battered and bruised and was barely moving. "Water, Sasuke. Please."

"Tch. Dobe." He helped his friend stand up and he sat him on the couch. He gave him a bag of ice and gave him water to drink.

Naruto was relieved to feel the ice on his face. He sighed with relief "Sakura-chan can be so dangerous sometimes."

"It was your fault." Sasuke was leaning across the stairs "She went to the hospital early in the morning to finish her report and spend the rest of the day with you. And where were you, you dobe."

Naruto frowned realizing that he had just stressed out his wife for the second time. "I was with Hinata. I completely forgot. But the dinner with the Hyuga's was nice." He smiled at his friend whose back was turned to him

Sensing no guilt on Naruto's statement, Sasuke looked over his shoulder and glared at his friend.

_Don't you dare hurt her dobe._

_**A/N: **_

_**I found this chapter hard to finish because school just started and I am now in college. But I promise that as long as there are people who are reading this, I will surely finish it. And also, this chapter is just some fillers. The next chapter will be exciting. I'm thinking of only having 10 chapters. I hope I can get more reviews so I can hear your thoughts about my story please. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own what is not mine.**_

**Chapter 4**

Seating behind his desk, not minding that the papers in front of him was piled up, he thought about what happened yesterday.

That was not **how** he was planning to spend their first _**married **_day together.

It was funny that before, when they were just dating, they didn't mind fighting with each other. Naruto would usually just flash his beautiful grin and Sakura will just punch him on the gut and everything will be alright. They were just like that. They never had a long term fight. Hell, they never had a serious fight before.

It had only been two days and they were already having problems. Naruto just couldn't take it. When he woke up today on the couch, because he wasn't allowed to enter their room, and he _**couldn't **_because he was bruised and battered, he thought that everything was okay.

He hugged Sakura as she was about to get out of the house. She shrugged his hug off, didn't utter a word to him, and just walked out of the house leaving his husband standing in his pajamas looking confused.

Naruto frowned as he thought of what happened earlier. He didn't do anything wrong, that's for sure. "But why was Sakura-chan so furious?" The blonde sighed. He twisted his seat and faced the window behind him. He closed his eyes to think more, if possible. "Is married life **this** confusing?"

He was feeling his body sliding to slumber, maybe because it was a lack of sleep. If it wasn't for Sasuke who has helped him up last night, he wouldn't be able to fix himself up and sleep.

There was an unexpected knock on his door and he was quickly pulled away from his slumber. "Come in."

It was his secretary, Nanami. "Hokage-sama" the scarlet haired woman wearing a long dark green kimono with red trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels that made her outfit look like Shizune's was Naruto's secretary."There is someone who wants to see you."

_Maybe it's Sakura-chan. _"Who is it?" his eyes brightened at the thought that maybe their problem is solved.

"It's Princess Hyūga Hinata."

Cerulean eyes widened and his lips curved to a smile "Let her in!"

**-oOo-**

"Sakura?"

She hadn't realized that she was daydreaming until Shizune called her name. Shizune has been Sakura's sister since she started to train under Tsunade's tutelage, and ever more when her parents died. When she got the position of head medic-nin in the hospital, she was blessed and happy that she had Shizune to help her, and they were the best tandem ever since.

"Hm?" Sakura yawned she didn't have any sleep last night thinking if she should make up with her husband or not "Come in."

Shizune came in and closed the door behind her. She sat on the seat in front of the rosette's desk and stretched out her arm to relieve her body of the exhaustion she got from the mornings surgery that was successful.

Sensing her sister's strain Sakura got up to get her a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing in here so early?" Shizune asked while looking at the rosette

"Hm? Am I not allowed to go here?" Sakura poured two cups of coffee and brought it to her desk, one handing out to Shizune who thanked her and immediately took a sip of the drink.

"You're on leave remember? You're supposed to be with your husband right now. And…" the dark eyed woman stood up and took some creamer from Sakura's coffee table "…you're not doing anything here. So might as well go home and cuddle with the Hokage." She looked back at Sakura and winked her pretty eyes

The rosette rolled her emerald orbs at her sister and sighed "Things were **much** easier when we were just dating"

Shizune went back to her seat "Why?"

The rosette fingered her bangs and placed them at the back of her ears "The whole _wife _thing is getting the best of me. I punched Naruto to death because he didn't come home early last night."

Shizune choked on her coffee and coughed harshly "What?! That's over reacting Sakura."

The rosette gave out a heavy sigh "I **know! **It's just I finished my work as early as I can to be with him and he comes home late! It's… I don't know." She buried her face in her hands

"Oh, Sakura" Shizune chuckled "the least you can do is to make it up for him."

The rosette sat aback her chair to think of what Shizune had just said.

She then stood up and removed her lab gown. She went to her mirror that was hanging on the wall near her door and brushed her hair. As she finished fixing herself up she turned to Shizune who had just finished drinking her coffee "I'll be going now." She said smiling to her sister and turning to the door, she looked back at the dark-haired woman again "Thank you, _onee chan_"

Shizune smiled and went to the coffee table to pour herself another brewed coffee.

**-oOo-**

As the Hyūga heiress entered the hokage's office, she was greeted by a blonde's white grin. "Hinata-chan!" He took Hinata by the hand and led her to a chair in front of his desk. This caused Hinata to have her cheeks in scarlet again. He ran back to his chair and leaned forward on his desk.

"So, what brings you here?" He looked very excited. He doesn't know why, but he felt happy to see the girl that caused him pain, and happiness, yesterday.

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun…" her pale eyes was looking below her. Naruto bend forward a little to peak on what Hinata was holding, he saw her carrying a paper bag. _Was that there when she entered? I didn't notice._ He chuckled and rested back on his chair. He grinned "Is that for me?"

Hinata smiled at Naruto and placed the paper bag on the free space of his desk. "H-hai. It's the cake I made yesterday for Hanabi-chan. She insisted that I give some to you."

She stood up and bowed in front of Naruto "I'll be going then, Hokage-sama."

The blonde's smile suddenly disappeared and his brows furrowed. He watched as the heiress walked towards the door.

"W-wait! Hinata-**chan**!" he stood up so suddenly that his chair fell down. He grabbed the paper bag and ran towards Hinata.

Hinata was confused "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and lifted the paper bag for Hinata to see "Let's eat this together"

**-oOo-**

"Here you go" the smiling lady behind the counter gave the pink-haired girl the paper bag that contains the dangos she had just purchased "Thank you, Mrs. Uzumaki."

She smiled back "Thank you too"

Sakura was controlling her urges to take a stick of dango and eat while walking towards the Hokage's office. She was happy though, she knew that Naruto loves dangos especially with tea. So she was going to make tea in his office and eat with her husband, _and we're going to enjoy it, _the rosette thought.

She passed by Naruto's assistant and smiled at her "Hey there Nanami!" and continued to walk towards her husband's office. She heard Nanami tell her something but she didn't clearly catch the words.

She opened the door and went inside only to be greeted by a big fat, _**nothing**_. "Naruto?" she tried calling out his name.

She went inside hoping to see him in some corner of the room, the bathroom perhaps?

"Sakura-sama!" Nanami came in the office and Sakura faced her with a questioning face. "Where's Naruto?"

"I mentioned to you that he went out. Unfortunately you didn't hear me. I'm sorry." Sakura waved her hand and tried her best to smile "its okay, its okay. It was my fault. I didn't pay any attention. Where did he go?"

Nanami bit her lips and her scarlet brows lightly furrowed, "Sakura-sama, he left with Princess Hyūga Hinata."

Sakura didn't know why she suddenly can't utter a word. She still forced herself to smile to Nanami "Where-where did they go?"

"Hokage-sama said they will be just- just" Sakura was sure that Nanami was finding it hard to say the truth, it's as if she didn't want to "just going to eat outside. In the near coffee shop."

She felt a heave in her chest, she badly wanted to grip her chest but she pushed herself not to do so infront of Naruto's secretary.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Nanami." She smiled at her "Bye."

Nanami was no Sai. But she knew that the pink-haired girl's smile was fake.

**-oOo-**

Sakura was at a loss. _They're just having coffee and talking about, um, maybe some official business. Hinata is __**the **__heiress of the Hyūga clan._ She pressed herself to believe what she thought. She doesn't want to doubt Naruto. She was forcing herself not to make up any theories. Naruto loves her. He would never lie to her. He would never hurt her. He would never cheat on her.

_**He wouldn't**_

_**Right?**_

She was walking in high-speed that you could see her and think, why not just run? Every step she takes, the faster her heartbeat gets. It will only take a few steps before her heart will burst out. She has never felt this way before.

The coffee shop was in sight.

As she reached the coffee shop she was panting heavily. She reached for the door knob and paused; she thought that what she would do if she sees Naruto with Hinata. No, Naruto **and **Hinata.

In the movies where the wife would see their husbands with their mistress, they would burst inside the shop and grab them both by the hair. Sakura smirked at the thought but she knew she cannot do that for she was the wife of the Rokudaime and, she has no evidence whatsoever. It was only her gut's presumption.

She freed the door knob and straightened herself. As she examined her surroundings, the coffee shop had few huge windows. She could use that to survey if her husband was indeed, inside the shop.

As she carefully took a peek on the window on the right side of the door, her mouth opened, her eyes widened, and her fists crumpled the paper bag that was still in her hand, unnoticed.

She saw him,** and** her. She saw her husband, tucking loose purple hair strands in the back of **her **ear. They were laughing. They had huge smiles. **He** had a huge smile… and it wasn't because of her. It was because of another **her.**

The rosette stepped back and she grabbed her chest. She was panting but it wasn't because of the fast walking she has done earlier. She was panting because her heart felt like it was constricting. _Damn._ She mentally cursed as a drop of water escaped her jades.

She immediately wiped the tear that escaped her defenses and took a final look at **her **husband. He was still smiling. He was happy.

This was so early. **Way**__too early.

She grasped the fabric above her chest, looked away and started to walk home.

A raven-haired shadow followed her.

**-oOo-**

She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still, no answer.

And then she remembered, Ayame was not home today because it was Friday. "Oh."

She reached to her pocket for her keys and started to insert it to the key hole. She can't put it through. The key just poked around the keyhole. She was not thinking straight. She looked pathetic.

Pale hands continued to poke around the door until her hand were held by another and helped her unlock the door. She looked up, _Sasuke. _

Her eyes were narrow with bewilderment. Her jades were dark. Sasuke's eyes furrowed. "Sakura-"

"You want some?" she raised the neglected paper bag infront of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke took it and and gestured for Sakura to enter inside the house. And so she did.

As he closed the door, he opened the paper bag. _Dangos_, he thought. _Naruto and Sakura eat these for dessert. And he was seen eating with Hinata. _Sasuke hissed at the thought.

Sasuke came to the blonde's office only a minute earlier than Sakura and learned that Naruto was with Hinata. He came to the coffee shop and saw him, smiling, no, **flirting** with Hinata. He only hid himself when he felt a Sakura's chakra. He saw everything. He saw how the rosette thought twice of barging inside the coffee shop, how she grasped the fabric of her shirt as she took a peek on the window. How tears went down from her eyes unto her cheeks.

Sasuke clenched his teeth.

He heard a body fell on the floor and immediately ran to the living room, Sakura was on her knees and her forehead was the floor. "Sakura!" He shouted.

He was about to get on his knee when Sakura started to laugh, she snapped her head up rather roughly and burst into laughter. "I tripped." Was what she only managed to say.

Sasuke was confused, but one thing was for sure. She **wasn't** happy.

He frowned "Sakura, I-" she stood up and fixed herself. "I'm going to take a bath, I think Naruto would be out late." she brushed pink her pink locks.

"Come back down again, let's eat this dangos. I'm going to make some tea." She looked at Sasuke. Her face was emotionless. Then there was silence. "I'm really not in the mo-"

"We **are** going to eat this dangos." His voice was firm.

She walked up to the stairs, half way through, she stopped and looked back at her friend smiling. "I'll be back."

He smirked, _you always do Sakura._

**-oOo-**

"Naruto-kun?" her voice was petite as always.

"Hm?" Naruto was leaning on his hand

"It's already late, and um-" she fingered her purple locks "-you need to get home before Sakura-chan beats you up again."

He sighed "Right."

He stood up and walked besides the heiress, he reached out his hand to her "Let's go."

As they went outside the shop was filled with murmurs. The people around were not blind. They saw their Hokage with a woman that is not his wife. It wasn't a cute sight to see especially this early after his wedding.

Naruto offered to walk Hinata home but she refused and firmly said that he should go home to his wife. And as he walked home, his face was plastered with his smile…

Until he came home.

He saw two pairs of sandals outside the door. "Oh." _Sasuke and Sakura,_ he thought. He never liked the idea of Sasuke with Sakura in, **alone**, in the **same** house. But his jealousy subsided through the years. He was very confident that Sakura has no feelings for Sasuke anymore.

After he kicked his sandals of, he inhaled deeply and brought back the smile on his face as he entered the house.

The television could be heard from the door. They were watching the comedy show that they would always watch every Friday. It was a silly movie about a family that was had a new baby after 18 years, and they were having a **lot** of difficulties, but after a hard day, they would seat on the couch and cuddle.

That was Sakura's favorite part of the show.

She always says that it was inspirational, _"It's a proof that whatever bad happens, you always have someone to hold on to, like you guys." _Then she'll smile at both of her boys.

He proceeded to the living room.

His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke seating besides their huge glass coffee table opposite Sakura. There were a pot of tea on the table and two tea cups. There was also a plate with sticks on it, by the looks of it, they had dangos before. _Dangos. _The only person who Sakura eats dangos with was him. How could they. How could **she**?

There was no other way to get the attention of his friends but to shout "**Oi!** You ate Dangos without me?!" his voice sounded less gleeful than he wanted it to be

Sakura didn't move.

Sasuke on the other hand looked over his shoulder a little bit and went back to watching.

Blonde brows furrowed, "**GUYS!**"

The pink-haired girl stood up and fixed her shorts. "We thought you already had dessert."

Naruto swallowed hard. _Oh crap, did they see us? _"Wh-what are you saying? I worked late and you-"

Sakura snapped her head to and her jades glared at him.

"Don't you dare lie to me, **Uzumaki**." Then she walked away and went to their room.

Sasuke drank the last cup of tea. He fixed the mess on the table and stood up, "Follow her idiot, and talk to her." Then he walked towards the kitchen.

He brushed his hair with his hand and proceeded to their room.

When he entered Sakura was in the bathroom probably brushing her teeth.

He removed his Hokage robe and hanged it at the back of the door. He sat on the edge of their bed, facing the bathroom door and waited patiently for Sakura.

After a while, the rosette was done and she went out of the bathroom. She closed the door and seeing Naruto on the edge of their bed, she didn't move. She pressed her back on the door and looked at him.

Naruto raised his head so their eyes could meet.

There was silence. Both of them waited for the other to start the conversation. It was like a game. It was a game of patience. Whoever speaks first loses, and Naruto lost.

"What?"

A pink eyebrow arched, "What do you mean what?"

He sighed loudly, "What wrong, Sakura-chan?" his voice was soft "Did I do something **wrong**?"

"I saw you-" She straightened her stance. "-with Hinata."

He crossed his arms "That's it?" his voice was louder now, a thin line between shouting and talking aloud "**That's **what you're mad about?"

Her mouth opened. How could he be so insensitive? "It's not just a **'that'**" she air-quoted "I saw you. **You **were happy. **You** were laughing. **Your **eyes were shining!" she was shouting

He stood up. "That's ridiculous Sakura!" they were shouting at each other

"We were talking about business" _**lie**_"We talked about their clan's business proposition!" _**lies**_"We were not there for pleasure purposes!" _**big fat lies**_

Her eyes were getting moist. Her hands were shaking. She wanted to hug herself but she forced herself not to. It was always crucial in a fight that you have to show that you were not weak; Sakura knew that better that anyone.

But this was different. Naruto never shouted at her. **NEVER. **He was always the calm one between the two of them. He never gets angry at Sakura. Even when she does reckless things during their missions, he scolds her but he never gets angry at her nor shouts at her.

What was happening to Naruto? To _**her **_Naruto?

_**To them?**_

She looked down and tightened her fists. She was expecting Naruto to take her hand and assure her that what she saw earlier was nothing, he always does. But not today. Not tonight. He wasn't holding her. He wasn't reaching out to her. He just stood there in front of her.

She looked up and met his gaze. A stupid tear escaped her defenses.

"Were you happy?" she wiped her tear, not looking away to cerulean orbs "with Hinata?"

He wasn't answering. **Why?** Why wasn't he answering?!

"**Were you?!**" she shouted impatiently

"I guess." He murmured

Jade eyes widened "what?-"

"-after all we've been through?! We just got married!" she sounded desperate

"I know-"

"-maybe, maybe it was a mistake."

She slapped him.

And left.

**-oOo-**

_**A/N: Yeheeeeeey. I've finished this one faster than I expected. I hoped you liked , do yah? Do yah? I'm still torned if the ending will be a SasuSaku or NaruSaku. **_

_**Help me out guys, REVIEW!**_

_**And oh, don't worry. Hinata is not OOC she will NOT become a mistress. She's very kind for that. ;)**_


End file.
